


falling feels a little safer when i'm with you

by canbethevenspell



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Demigirl Mai, F/F, Mai (Avatar)-Centric, My First AO3 Post, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canbethevenspell/pseuds/canbethevenspell
Summary: Mai isn't sure how much longer she can live like this.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 10





	falling feels a little safer when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever so i hope you like it :)
> 
> also although i'm a demigirl i'm not entirely sure how to write from the pov of a demigirl when changing the pronouns so tell me how i did :)

Life is full of surprises. The good, the bad and - well - the ugly. This did not fit into any of these categories. They were sinking, being dragged under and yet they'd never felt so free. It was wrong, so dreadfully wrong, but it felt **so** spirit-dammed right when they sat together, just the two of them, alone for once.

She was falling hard for her best friend, so fucking hard. And it was illegal, punishable by death, And she spent her summers in the Firelord's own **home** for Agni's sake. But she couldn't bring herself to care, not even the slightest. Because when Ty Lee smiled her perfect smile, and when Azula left and they could be alone together, she felt as if maybe, just maybe, that she wasn't the only one who broke the law under the Firelord's nose, as if she wasn't the only one who spent her nights stuck inside her head where everything was alright and Mai could hold and kiss and love Ty Lee as much as she wanted. 

And even sometimes there were treasonous thoughts creeping through her mind, whispering in her ears, about how Zuko, the cowardly, banished, _treasonous_ prince would make a better Firelord than his father. His father who had beaten a servant almost to death for dropping a vase, who had killed a woman for marrying another, the Firelord who had burnt his daughter's arms and legs as a punishment, her Firelord who had **burnt half his son's face off** and laughed.

And every day she spent with Ty Lee she fell a little bit harder and the treasonous voices in her head whispered just a little bit louder and Mai felt as if one day her world would crumble and she would have to choose between protecting Azula from her father and protecting the world from the Firelord.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and/kudos to help me improve :)


End file.
